Various types of pet doors that permit a pet to enter and exit through exterior doors and windows are known in the prior art; however, a majority of these pet doors require the use of tools for installation and the alteration of the door or window into which the pet door is installed. Further, many of the known pet doors require installation near the bottom end of the door, making the pet door accessible to wild animals, rather than to only the pet or pets of a household. What is needed is a window insertable pet door for removable installation in a window without tools and without altering the window and for eliminating accessibility to wild animals. The present device accomplishes the foreoing by including a substantially planar center frame having a U-shaped bracket installed on a top side which receives a lower wall of a slider window therein thereof to assist in securing the center frame to a window. A side panel slidingly extends from each side of the center frame and is configured to removably slidingly engage a bottom railing and a respective one of a right railing and a left railing of a window frame surrounding the window. Each side panel has a continuous outer trim and a static barrier wall continuously disposed within the outer trim and being formed of a plurality of vertical popoid pleats. An annular door frame, centrally disposed through the center frame, has an inner perimeter and an outer perimeter and a plurality of triangular flaps radially disposed therein from a center point. The flaps simultaneously fold inwardly in a direction toward the rear side of the center frame from a neutral position in a same plane as the inner perimeter and alternately simultaneously fold outwardly in a direction toward the front side of the center frame from the neutral position. The door frame has a diameter configured to allow passage of the domestic cat therethrough. A gasket is continuously disposed between the outer perimeter of the door frame and the center frame. The gasket is formed of a mesh screen that permits airflow through the gasket and alternately a solid wall, such as Plexiglass® or glass. The gasket, the flaps, and the side panels prevent wild animals and insects from entering a structure through the device, in contrast to a conventional swinging pet door installed at the bottom of a door.
Thus, the present device is installable into a window with proper support, but without the use of tools and without altering a window or a door as is required by many pet doors. The present device provides a pet caretaker the freedom to be away from home without the worry of whether the pet has access to the outdoors or to the indoors for food, water, and shelter. Use of the present device allows a caretaker to leave a litter box outdoors which, in turn, eliminates odors associated with a litter box from the structure.